Caring
by Belker
Summary: In her first months working for NCIS, Kate will learn a lot about her new coworkers. They are not an easy lot to figure out. KateTonyGibbs
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, again! I'm presenting a new, longer story, with an actual plot! The crime isn't really the important part of this fic so please, don't flame if I'm not able to be true to actual police work. I'm no federal agent!_

_Disclaimer- They're not mine. Oh, how I wish they were!_

_THANKS to my beta **bethellie**!_

* * *

_This is told from Kate's POV, remembering her first weeks working for NCIS._

**Caring**

"On it, boss."

Tony cringed when Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head and I heard his grunt even with the distance between us. He squinted his eyes and although he gave me a brave smile and ground out a_ 'C'mon Kate, let's go_', I could tell that one had really stung.

Not that he didn't deserve it, I guess. Being a smartass in the presence of the deceased and all. Still, he looked a little more shook up than usual after the blow.

We were securing a crime scene and he'd made his highly inappropriate remark, as usual, just to alleviate the tension. Gibbs wasn't amused and let him know it. I had just started getting used to seeing the head slaps and had begun to wonder when I would be at the receiving end.

The three of us were currently in the home of one very young Petty Officer Ruth Anderson, reported missing from duty this morning. She had been found a few hours ago. Cut into little pieces in her own bedroom. Mrs. Brown, the friendly neighbor with an extra key, was the one who stumbled onto what was left of her. Poor woman.

Gibbs was in one of his inexplicably foul moods this afternoon, and we were the ones bearing the brunt. He had given me a snarl or two, but Tony was the one who always seemed to get in his way when things didn't run as smoothly as could be expected. The local LEO's initial bad handling of the crime scene, being just one example. The ever-present reporters from the nearby TV stations, another.

"C'mon, people, back up!" The police officer sounded tired and weary. The reporters couldn't care less, yelling out their questions at us with unyielding energy, as soon as we showed our faces outside the victim's house. Gibbs hated that, we both knew. I am sure he would rewrite some of the articles in the first amendment, if given the chance.

* * *

"Mrs. Brown, could you please tell us what happened today?", Tony asked in a very friendly voice, sitting across from our star witness in her neat and spotless kitchen. I could tell she had been crying and she was very pale, her hands trembling as she pressed a handkerchief to her nose. She unexpectedly started bawling again and Tony sat back.

"Take your time, ma'am." I could sense his inward sigh.

"I…I don't know if I can do this", she sobbed and looked at me with red rimmed eyes, as if to seek female support. "Poor, poor Ruth, who could have done this to her?"

"It's alright, Mrs. Brown", I soothed. "Please just tell us what you saw." I gave Tony a quick glance, and he nodded almost imperceptibly at me to go on. I moved to Mrs. Brown's side. "When did you last see Petty Officer Anderson…_Ruth_?"

"It was yesterday morning, I guess", she sniveled, calmer now. "She's a very private person, you see. We don't talk every day."

When she started talking in a firmer voice, with more confidence, Tony quietly got up from his chair to blend into the background. Not an easy task for a man of his height, but he managed expertly. Even in those early days, I got the feeling that DiNozzo would prove to be a very gifted undercover agent.

Mrs. Brown looked only at me as she told us about a young man that she had seen at her neighbor's house several weeks ago. Presumably a new boyfriend.

"I hadn't seen him for a long time since then, with his big car and all, but last week he was here. I saw him from my window. I just figured they were dating again."  
She didn't know his name, but gave a vague description of both him and the SUV he was driving.

Tony gave me a glance that I returned to let him know I was all right with finishing the interview by myself, and then he left.  
I sat with Mrs. Brown for a good fifteen minutes. I let her talk, to get it off her chest, but she had no more vital information to share. It seemed the petty officer had been a nice young lady and a good neighbor.

I thanked her for her help, before stepping outside to see Tony smiling and talking with one of the local reporters over the police tape. He looked relaxed and seemed to be in his element. The under cover skills seeping through again, no doubt.

"DiNozzo!" bellowed a voice from the Anderson house, and Tony cringed yet again, this time not from a blow, but from the sheer force of the anger in Gibbs' voice.

"Yes, boss?" he offered while jogging up to him.

"What the hell are you doing, DiNozzo?! Didn't I tell you to interview the neighbor?"

"Yeah, but, boss…"

"Save it!" As he turned to me, I could see he was very angry indeed. "Kate?"

"I've got a description of a man Anderson apparently dated a while back. Mrs. Brown, the neighbor, saw him here last Tuesday. He's our best lead so far."

"Name?"

"She didn't know it."

"Well, find out!" He turned and left as Ducky and Gerald were pulling up with the truck.

"Yes, boss", Tony groused behind me.

I had the feeling then that something was not quite right.

"Well, he's in a sunny mood today", Tony snorted.

"Yeah", was all I could answer. "He sure is." He sure _was_.

"It's that time of the year", Tony muttered, almost to himself. "He hates it when they are this young. Anyway, I picked up a lead", he cheered before I had a chance to react to his odd remark. "One of the local reporters just told me about a bar down the road that is a well-known singles bar. Just your regular dating service. Boondocks style, of course." His smile was almost back to normal. "Figured they could have met there. Maybe someone'll recognize our lovebirds."

"Well, great. Let's go! I'll tell Gibbs."

* * *

"Kate, you go. I want DiNozzo here, where I can keep an eye on him."

"Gibbs, it was really Tony's lead and…", I half-heartedly tried to change his mind.

"Kate…" Death-stare was let loose and it was directed at me now. It really, truly _burns_!

"I'm going." One really shouldn't argue with Gibbs when he gets like that. Well, not _ever_, truth be told.

"Gibbs wants you here, Tony. Said I should go." I saw his face fall and almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "Bye!" I smirked as I snatched the car keys from his hand. I'd rather have him stay behind with a grumpy Gibbs, than me. 'Healthy competition' they call it.

"What? Why? Did he say what for?" he asked warily. "We took all the crime scene photos and did the sketching and…"

"Don't know, don't care, Tony." I opened the car door and smiled a triumphant smile at him.

I could see his head hung low as he started back towards the house.

* * *

As it turned out, the mysterious boyfriend was indeed well known at the bar down the road.

"Yes, he comes around. Think his name is Eric." The bartender polished some glasses and wiped the counter - the way they always do in those old Western movies - and he was sounding sure of what he had just told me.

"Is he a regular?" I asked, notebook ready.

"Oh, yeah. Famous Grouse, straight up. Two glasses, never more. Always flirts with the ladies. Occasionally leaves with one. Or two. Haven't seen him in a while, though. Figured he'd got himself a lady friend."

He didn't, however, know Eric's last name or where we could get hold of him right now. Neither did he recognize the petty officer from the sketch I had made. No need to show gruesome photos. I left my card with a request for him to call if anything came up. This 'Eric', for example.

So far, so good. After a quick call to Gibbs, I headed back to the office. They had finished up at the crime scene, he said.

I was the last one back; Anderson's body already downstairs with Ducky, her things with Abby and her loss with Gibbs. I could tell this one had shaken him up. I pondered over that for a moment before realizing; "Tony's not here yet?"

Gibbs gave me a quick glance over the top of his monitor, that had '_well, what do _you_ think?'_ written all over it. I took the hint, and asked nothing more.

"I'll go down to Abby, see if she can help me run a list of SUVs in the area linking to someone with the given name Eric."

Gibbs nodded gravely.

"Do that."

* * *

Abby's music was making the floor shake as I entered her lab, and I smiled at the sight of her bobbing her head to the beat. I have never been able to hear the beat in her music, and I'm sure I never will.

"Hey, Kate!" she greeted me, big smile on her black lips.

"Hi, Abby. Do you know why Tony hasn't showed up, yet?" I tried not to sound worried. Her wicked smile grew wider.

"Gibbs had him stay at the scene."

"Why?" I couldn't think of a reason for that.

"I don't know, Kate. Bossman works in mysterious ways, y'know. Tony probably made him mad. It's not unheard of." She turned to her computer again.

"Probably", I agreed. He _had_ been getting on Gibbs' nerves all afternoon, but so had everything else.

He finally showed up in the late hours of the evening, looking cold with a runny nose and red cheeks, carrying a pizza box.

"Have you found anything, yet?" he asked, as if pleading us not to comment on his previous engagement.

"We have 38 SUVs with a registered owner bearing the first name Eric in this area", Abby informed him, after giving him a quick hug and snatching a slice of pepperoni and cheese. "Six or seven matching our description are living in the area closest to PO Anderson's home."

"So let's go interview them! See if they've got alibis", he burst out as if to say '_What the hell are we waiting for?_'.

"Well, Tony it _is_ rather late at night…" I started.

"So?" he looked incredulously at me. "What's a little lost sleep in a murder investigation?" I stared at him for a while then smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Okay. Let's go."

And so we left. Without informing Gibbs. That turned out to be a major mistake.

**TBC**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the delay! My beta has run into some computer-related problems, and can't give me feedback for some weeks to come. I decided to go ahead and post anyway. So this time folks, ALL mistakes are mine, and solely mine. Hope you enjoy anyway! :)_

* * *

**Caring**

**Chapter 2**

"Where the HELL is DiNozzo?!" Gibbs hollered at me in the early hours of the next morning. I was plagued by a dull headache from lack of sleep and not enough caffeine, and I squinted my eyes at him.

"Don't know, Gibbs. We spent the better part of last night interviewing SUV-owners. He may just have oversl…"

"You did _what_?!" he hissed, leaning in on me. "Why did…"

I was saved from further growls when the elevator dinged open to reveal a very disheveled DiNozzo. He leaned heavily on the wall and looked like he hadn't had any sleep at all last night. Or a shower, for that matter. His clothes were the ones he'd been wearing when I last saw him and his hair was standing up in odd angles_._ I watched him push himself up from his rather slumped posture and noticed how his red eyes widened as Gibbs approached, with all his seniority and dominance at display. He literally forced Tony to the back wall of the elevator, and without uttering a word pushed a button at random. They disappeared behind the closing doors, Gibbs' eyes still boring into Tony's. I felt an uneasy surge in my stomach as I watched the elevator stop. I hadn't really got used to Gibbs' dressing downs in the 'conference room' either, back then.

When they returned, Gibbs still looked mad and Tony looked…smaller. He didn't follow Gibbs into the bullpen, instead reached for the buttons and disappeared behind the sliding doors.

"Is he going down to Abby?", I tried in a light tone of voice.

"No", was all I got in return. He grabbed his jacket and gun and turned to leave. "I'm going down to interrogation", he called over his shoulder. There was no invitation in his voice for me to follow him. I would usually tag along anyway, but decided not to push my luck.

I was sitting alone in the vacuum that Gibbs had left behind, a nagging feeling in my heart.

* * *

I finally gave in to my curiosity and headed downstairs to the lab.

"Hi, Abby. Have you seen Tony?"

"He's down in autopsy", she said with a worried expression on her face. She tilted her head slightly to the side and looked devastated. "Why did he go after this Eric fella by himself last night, Kate?"

I was stunned. "He didn't! We went together to talk to three of them and they all had valid alibis."

"Well, then apparently Tony got his hands on a fourth one. Gibbs is furious with him for getting hurt. Me too. And Bert."

I blinked in disbelief. "Tony's hurt?" I looked at her, feeling more worried than I would care to admit.

Abby stopped her furious tapping on the keyboard and locked her marvelous eyes on me. "Yeah… " She sounded sad. Disappointed. "Aren't you supposed to watch his six?"

"I am! I was! We finished well after midnight and he gave me a ride back and headed home to get some sleep. He told me so, the little lying…"

"Well, apparently he didn't and got into a bit of a struggle when apprehending the fourth Eric. The bad one. Tony's with the Duckman right now."

* * *

I was fuming as I stepped out of the elevator, but slowed and came to a halt as I heard Ducky's concerned voice from behind the doors of autopsy.

"Why do you have to rub Jethro the wrong way, Anthony? You know he's hurting this time of year."

"I just try to keep it off his mind, Ducky! You know, she would have been PO Anderson's age."

"Well, my boy, I think you have succeeded, for the time being at least, in deflecting his ponderings. Here, hold this."

I was getting that uneasy feeling again. I knew I was being withheld vital information, but as the new one on the team I couldn't expect to be let in on all the secrets. I could however, by all rights, be very annoyed. I pushed open the door.

"What were you thinking, Tony?!" I spat at him, and with only a few long strides, I was in his face. He flinched, and dropped the icepack he'd been holding to his cheek, revealing a rather impressive swelling.

"What?" he asked, those green eyes of his all wide and innocent. I hated that look. Still do. "I decided to go check on the next guy on our list, after I dropped you off. He seems to be our playboy Eric from the bar."

"I thought you said you were going home!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did..."

"Anthony, I told you to keep the ice on", Ducky scolded, voice soft. "Excuse me, Caitlin." He slid past me to have a look at Tony's sore cheekbone. He shone a flashlight in his eyes and made him follow his finger with his gaze. "Well, it seems your adversary didn't inflict any permanent damage, although that bruise does look rather ugly, dear boy." I watched as the good doctor gave him a new ice pack. "Keep this on for a while and refrain from any strenuous work today, will you?"

"Yes, Ducky. Thanks", Tony replied meekly and slid off the table.

"And Tony?" Ducky added.

"Huh?"

"Please, try to keep out of further trouble today. I do not enjoy keeping Jethro from tearing into you."

"You know how it is, Ducky."

At this, the ME sighed.

"Yes, we both do, I guess. Not much to do but ride it out."

I kept silent.

* * *

Tony followed me to the elevator and if his juvenile monologue about the best ways to use an ice pack to cool a beer was anything to go by, he was unfazed by this mornings events. I envy him his good mood, sometimes. Nothing seems to rattle him for very long.

We entered interrogation, but Gibbs was all but finished with Eric on the other side of the glass, and as he rose to leave, we walked out to meet him in the hallway.

"Thought I told you to go see Ducky", he grumbled at Tony, but there wasn't much anger left in his voice.

"I did, Boss", Tony pledged and dared a smile. "He cleared me. A quick shower and I'll be as good as new."

Gibbs gave him a quiet, scrutinizing glare, tilted Tony's head to look at the bruise with narrowed eyes, then nodded his consent.

"This Eric Hunter admitted to dating PO Anderson for a while and also being at her house last Tuesday, but has an alibi for the night of the murder, the smug son of a bitch." Gibbs was now his usual to-the-point self.

"Damn", Tony cursed. "Thought we had him."

"I can tell he's hiding something, but I need more if we're gonna charge him with anything other than resisting arrest. He's a former marine, dishonorably discharged some years ago and I'm willing to bet my boat he's at least capable of murder. Do a background check on him, see what comes up."

"On it, Boss", Tony said before all but running down the hall, bruise and promises made to Ducky clearly forgotten.

I watched him slip into the elevator before I turned to Gibbs.

"What happened last night?" I asked him and got the frosty stare right back at me. I stood my ground, however, and finally got an answer.

"My senior field agent decided to bring in a suspect all by himself and got beat up for the effort." He gave me a glare. "Where were you, Kate?"

I was appalled that he seemed to be angry with _me_. I blinked once.

"We were finished with questioning suspects, Gibbs! He was dropping me off and told me he was going home to get some sleep." I felt so stupid. _Always, always watch your partner__'__s back_…"I didn't know he was going to act like an idiot."

"Well, you _should_ know. We all should have learned by now." He sounded so _angry_.

"Yes, yes, you're right", I sighed. Well, he _was_.

My cell rang at that moment. It was Abby blabbering in my ear, and she was sounding really excited about something. I couldn't quite make out what it was regarding, but I knew not to question her enthusiasm.

"Gibbs, Abby's got something. I'm sure."

**TBC**

* * *

_Thoughts? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello all! Hope you're having a wonderful Christmas! Here's my belated present for you. _

_Thanks a heap to my beta bethellie who has helped me with this chapter, computer crashes and weekend hours and all! All remaining errors are mine! _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Gibbsgibbsgibbs! I know you're gonna _love_ this!" Abby was grinning and practically bouncing in her platform boots as she dragged him into the lab. The big plasma screen showed fingerprints running through AFIS at lightning speed. "Are you guys ready?"

I started to nod my head when she took off again. _Rhetorical question__…__right. _I was learning every day.

"All the prints lifted from our Petty Officer's house were either her own, the neighbor's or the grumpy boyfriend's. Guess she led a pretty lonely life, huh? I mean for a girl her age, you would guess the place would be swarming with friends and…"

"Abby…", Gibbs started.

"'Cept for one print. A partial." She smiled at us, gauging our reactions. Obviously pleased she beamed; "Guess where?"

"Bedroom?", I tried, not sure whether to get involved in Abby's games or not.

"Nope." She looked smug.

I glanced at Gibbs, who just stared patiently at her. No ice near those blue irises now.

"Oh, c'mon, Gibbs! Where's your sense of excitement?" she whined.

"Last wife took it along with the TV."

"Doorpost!" she blurted out, hands in the air, like this was the missing piece of information that would solve the murder in a wink. I blinked trying to follow her train - her _express_ train - of thought. Her face fell as she was obviously not pleased with our slow minds and she helped us on our way.

"When 'Mr. Mysterious Print' got inside, he leaned on the doorpost, probably to take his shoes off. Very polite." She let this odd piece of information sink in.

Gibbs got it first - he always seems to. "She knew him!" he stated grimly.

"After that he didn't leave any prints in her house. He either didn't touch anything once inside her home, which would be strange for a friendly visitor, or… ."

"He wore gloves", Gibbs finished her sentence.

"That would be my guess. She invited him in, he even took off his shoes, then followed her inside careful not to touch anything, put on some gloves and, you know… killed her. Guess we have a new player in the game, huh?"

"That's good work, Abs."

"Prints running through AFIS as we speak, Bossman. If he's in there, we'll find him. It'll probably take a while since it's only a partial, and y'know - over 47 million prints in AFIS - but_..._ when I know, you'll know."

Abby received the expected peck on the cheek and promises of more caffeine.

_This_ custom I had learned my first week working for Gibbs.

"Now we find the owner of that print", he growled and headed for the elevator. "Kate! You and DiNozzo call all of Hunter's listed relatives and find out who his friends, neighbors, lovers are. I want all of their alibis. Pull his records, see what you can make out. I'll squeeze him harder, see what happens."

"On it, Gibbs." Eric was in for an new onslaught of questions. I wondered how much longer he would be able to resist Gibbs' furious eyes. Tony had once pointed out the resemblance to Gibbs' gaze and the 'Death Star', with its planet destroying ray, featured in the movie 'Star Wars'. I could definitely see his point sometimes.

* * *

While I settled at my desk to engage in a morning of endless phone calls, I immediately noticed that the bull pen had that quiet, serene feeling to it that only the absence of DiNozzo can create. I willed my churning gut to still, took a deep breath and called him.

"Tony, where are you?!" I hissed, looking over my shoulder, half expecting Gibbs to come around the corner at any second. He could very well appear out of thin air, for all I knew. "I don't relish the thought of being left here alone with Gibbs if you're about to do something stupid again!"

It turned out that he once again _had_ made a stupid call and was heading back to the bar, to ask more questions about Eric. Not his smartest move, considering he most likely had a minor concussion, but he went ahead and did it anyway. I swear that man has some form of ADHD…I filled him in on the print Abby had found and he let out a soft whistle.

"Guess I know what to ask for now. Thanks, Kate."

"Don't _thank_ me, Tony! I'd rather you didn't go alone."

"Where's DiNozzo?" The rough voice startled me, though really I should have been expecting it. I put my hand over the receiver and looked up at Gibbs. I still haven't figured out how he does that. The lump in my throat was growing and I could hardly find my voice. "Uhm, he's gone back to the bar", I answered as lightly as I could. His jaw clenched.

"I swear…if he gets into trouble again - I will kill him myself", he almost seemed like a worried father, but to my knowledge Gibbs never had any kids. Plenty of ex-wives, but no kids.

"Yes, Gibbs", I soothed. What else could I say? "Tony! Gibbs is ready to maim you!" I hissed into the phone, once Gibbs was gone.

"So what else is new?", he answered rather unmoved. I swear I could _sense _his cheeky grin through the receiver. "I'm almost there. Don't worry Kate, I'll be careful." It was to be the first time I would hear him utter that phrase, but it wouldn't be the last. Usually preceding some kind of disaster.

* * *

I was having no luck with my phone calls. I found out that Eric Hunter's parents had been killed in a car accident several years ago, and his only sister hardly kept in touch with him. His fellow marines hadn't heard from him since he was discharged, and I found myself having no useful information at all to give Gibbs.

When Tony finally entered the bull pen later that afternoon, I was sure I would be getting a new murder case to handle. Gibbs was not happy. At all. Tony was looking dead on his feet and acted rather sheepishly.

"Found out who this friend might be, Boss", he tentatively said, actually managing to glance up at Gibbs through his lashes, although their difference in height should make that impossible, and if the situation hadn't been so tense I would probably have smiled at the sight. "Got a name; Brent Grooms, but none of the local drunks could or would tell me where he is." Gibbs went toe to toe with him and stared at him in quiet anticipation. "I'll put out a BOLO?" Tony tried, but got no response. "I'll tell Abby to search for him? I'll go home and not show my face in here for a week?"

"What the hell were you thinkin', DiNozzo?!" Gibbs suddenly fumed. "What?! You do_ not _enter a potentially dangerous situation without backup! Never! I don't care how you did things in Baltimore, on my team we work as a _team_!" Gibbs voice dropped to a hiss, laced with ice. "You stay in here for the rest of the day or I'll make sure you have no job to come back to. Second warning, DiNozzo. There'll be no third."

"Yes. Got it, Boss." Tony answered stiffly staring straight ahead wearing that expression I'd seen yesterday. Gibbs didn't spare him a glance as he left without another word. I felt the tension slowly leave me, even though he hadn't yelled at me. I wondered how Tony was able to cope. Experience, I guess.

"Jesus, Tony, I've never seen him this angry before!" I said after Gibbs had moved beyond (I hoped) hearing distance.

"Well, you haven't worked here for very long, Katie", he said lightly. "It takes a bit of talent to wind him up like this. I've had two years of practice", he attempted to joke. I could tell his heart wasn't in it.

"Seriously, Tony." I tilted my head in a skeptical manner and tried to make him give an inch.

"Yes, seriously, Kate! I'm the only one who can tick him off like this, and twice in one week - that's a new record, even for me." He couldn't even look at me after uttering those words.

"Tony", I prompted. He suddenly was in a hurry to be somewhere else and turned away from me. "I don't know how you're able to handle it." I made my voice soft, turning the statement into a question I hoped he would answer. He actually stopped to meet my worried face.

"I do because I have to, Kate" he said in a rare moment of actual sincerity_._ "This case has hit him hard. The petty officer being so young. She would be the age…" He stopped there, gaze drifting off, eyes clouding over. He shuddered and his voice dropped a few notches as he continued. "He doesn't have anybody. I try to keep his mind off that thought. He needs to know that someone cares and I try to show him. He won't listen if somebody just tells him."

As I drew a breath to ask him _why_, Chris Pacci called out to Tony and waved him over. He turned and walked away, and the moment was gone. I was left pondering over Tony's devotion to our boss. I wondered if Gibbs had any idea of the kind of love Tony obviously held for him. I guessed not. I wonder still.

**TBC**

* * *

_Feedback always welcome. My main concern is Gibbs-dialogue. Did it work? Suggestions? I CAN change it, you know! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Here's the next chapter; please enjoy. __Thanks to my faithful beta **bethellie**!_

* * *

**Caring**

**Chapter 4**

Feeling a bit troubled after our conversation in the bullpen, I was instinctively drawn to the one place in this building where I always go when in need of some answers.

"Ah, Caitlin, my dear. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I didn't quite know how to begin. How does one ask personal questions about coworkers, anyway?

"Please, tell me what's troubling you", Ducky urged, obviously picking up on my hesitation. Suddenly I felt stupid. For worrying. For caring.

"Oh, Ducky, it's just… I don't get them. I just don't." To my horror I felt myself blushing. "And I'm supposed to be the profiler."

"I see", he mused. Then, after a slight pause; "This concerns Anthony and Jethro, I presume?"

Silly stories aside, Ducky is probably the most intelligent and perceptive person I know. Of course he would _presume_ correctly. I silently nodded.

"Some tea, perhaps?"

* * *

"I knew he could be a bastard, he told me so himself, but like this? Why, Ducky?" I had hardly touched my tea in favor of pouring my heart out to him about these few days' events.

Ducky sipped his Earl Grey and looked at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I had the feeling he was silently debating whether to share a secret or not. I tried to remain calm. He finally seemed to make up his mind and sighed thoughtfully, putting his cup down.

"Jethro has a great sorrow he carries, Caitlin. I know this and so does Tony. Jethro, however, is not aware of our knowledge, and we'd like to keep it that way. For all our sakes."

"What sorrow?" I asked breathlessly, not sure if I wanted to know.

"I cannot tell you, however rest assured it is a thorn in Jethro's heart and this time of year the memories come to haunt him."

I felt tears burn my eyes. What could possibly torment the stoic Gibbs like this?

"He will never admit to it, of course, but Jethro is tremendously afraid that something will happen to Tony. Something that he will not be able to mend, and my guess is that young Anthony's…incident made him worry. Jethro does not take well to worrying." He looked at me again with those intelligent eyes and his voice was insistent. "Those two, they need each other, Caitlin. I don't know how they functioned before they met. Obviously not very well, all things considered. They look after each other in the strangest ways."

I didn't, couldn't, understand. That was supposed to be a good relationship?

"I don't get it, Ducky."

He sighed.

"You will, my dear."

My phone rang at that moment and a short "_Abby__'__s lab now_" made me drain the rest of my tea and after a sincere 'thank you' I left Ducky to tend to his other guests.

* * *

I bumped into Tony just outside the lab doors and we stumbled in, both eager to get there before Gibbs arrived.

"Tony!" Abby cried. "Are you okay? Why do you always make us worry like this?"

"This happens a lot?" I asked amazed and was almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh, yes, all the time!" She didn't seem fazed and happily continued: "But we're kinda used to it by now and Tony's like a cat, y'know, with nine lives and all." She frowned a bit at the simile and added. "Without the agility and grace of a feline, of course…"

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed, and Abby smiled sweetly at him.

"I still worry, Tony, you know I do."

"Well, I wouldn't." Gibbs whooshed past, slapped a CafPow! on the counter and looked at the screen. "Get a hit, yet, Abs?"

It didn't take long before AFIS could confirm that the unknown partial print did indeed belong to one Brent Grooms, small time thug with quite an impressive police record_. _No obvious connection to Eric though. No military background. Just a nasty history.

"Give me a printout of his picture, Abby. I'll show it to Peterson and I'll nail his sorry ass", Gibbs growled. We all believed him.

Half an hour later Gibbs made the previously composed Eric spill his beans. He had dated the Petty Officer and apparently was quite smitten with her. When she broke it off he had gotten very drunk and told his friend that he wished her dead. Grooms had taken it as a challenge. Since he had met PO Anderson a number of times it had been very little trouble to convince her to let him in the house. There he had brutally killed her, supposedly without leaving any evidence behind. Eric had been sure to have a solid alibi for the night.

"I'm so sorry", he whispered. "I was drunk. I wasn't serious. How could I know he would actually kill her off?"

Gibbs rage knew no boundaries after the confession. He leaned in so close we could see his breath ruffle Eric's hair.

"You tell me where we can find this friend of yours and I might not kill you myself right here and now."

We got an address. Like I said; no one can stand that glare forever.

* * *

We scrambled down to the garage and claimed a black Intrepid. Tony fought me for the front seat, and since this was before I had learned he was prone to get carsick I let him have it. No fun in being cruel if you're not even aware of it.

Gibbs took us to the address in less than forty minutes.

"New record. Four times the speed of sound", Tony stage whispered to me as we screeched to a halt. I gave him a smirk, but then snapped to attention as Gibbs handed out our vests from the trunk.

"Two exits. Kate, you're with me." I was the new one, after all. "Tony, back door."

"On it, Boss." No room for jokes now. He slipped round the back, and Gibbs waited a minute before he charged the front.

"Federal agents! Grooms, we got a warrant, open up!" He pounded on the door. Of course no one came to greet us. Gibbs tried the knob and as the unlocked door swung open we entered, guns at the ready.

I could fell the tension building in the air as we swept the area. Hallway, kitchen, bathroom.

"Clear!" Gibbs roared.

"Clear!" I answered.

Guns a little lowered we looked at each other, waiting for Tony's call, but instead of a reassuring reply we heard him shout.

"Federal agent! Drop your…" Then a gunshot ripped at our eardrums, followed by another one and I heard something, _someone_, tumble to the floor.

There is something so utterly dramatic about the sound of a tall human body plough into the ground without any attempt to brake its fall. Every time I hear it I wish I never will again. I think my heart stopped for a second or two.

I will never forget the look of horror in Gibbs' face as he pushed himself through the door.

"_Tony_!"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the last chapter, my dear readers. Thank you for your reviews and thank you for taking the time to read. Hopefully I'll see you soon again.  
As always I'm grateful to my beta **bethellie**. _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After finishing off that terrible day, doing terrible things, like calling an ambulance and then Ducky, writing my report about a partner being shot and soothing Abby again, I found myself driving on autopilot to Bethesda. It was well after visiting hours, but I had to see him.

No family, no relatives were there. The sad fact that nobody would ever be there for him was something that I would learn well over the years to come.

Silently opening the door to the appointed room in the ICU, I became aware of the outlines of a man sitting in the dim light. I didn't recognize him at first and got a bit of a surprise when I realized that it was Gibbs. He hadn't mentioned anything about seeing Tony in the hospital. Slumping in the chair beside the bed he simply stared at his senior agent.

I stood quietly and couldn't make myself do anything save to study him for a while; his haunted features, his crumpled clothes. I had thought he'd gone home when he was suddenly missing from the office after reporting to Morrow. Obviously not.

He twitched slightly when I knocked on the doorframe. It was the one time I would ever see Gibbs startled.

"Hey", I whispered, not wanting to disturb the sleeping form in the bed.

"Hey", he grunted and scrubbed a hand across his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Visiting hours are over." He just gave me a look and I swallowed. "I couldn't sleep before seeing that he was alright, so I threatened my way in. Being a former employee of the Secret Service has its advantages."

He smiled crookedly at this.

"How is he?" I tried not to sound worried as I eyed my fallen partner. The bandage covering his shoulder was looking too stark white to be real, and the black and blue bruise forming on his otherwise pale forehead had a similarly surreal appearance.

Gibbs frowned a bit, not taking his eyes off Tony. "Good as can be expected considering the blood loss and concussion. Uneasy. Wakes up too often." He flashed me an exhausted smile. "Gives the nurses headaches."

"Really? Well, trust DiNozzo to give women grief."

We both smirked at this, some of my tension slipping away with the comment. Tony slept on, lost in his painkiller-induced daze, oblivious to our having fun at his expense. His smooth features and tousled hair made him look so very young. I suppose he was, back then.

His breathing was soft and even, far from what he had sounded like before when we rushed to his side after the shooting. He had very quickly lost consciousness, but not before Gibbs had pried the gun from his hand and told him he'd done good.

Crossing my arms I went to his side, just to watch him sleep. His lashes were casting long shadows on his flushed cheeks and I suddenly wanted to touch him. Just to make sure he was really alive. I didn't.

I stayed silent for a while, hugging myself tighter, thinking of all the things I wanted to know. Wondering how I could ever ask.

"He doesn't have anybody", Gibbs started quietly, and in a way that single statement answered all of my questions. I held my breath as he continued, voice hoarse. "I try to be there. Try to stop him from doing these _stupid_, reckless things he does to show the world that he's alive. Try to tell him he doesn't have to. That I see him anyway."

As he looked up at me I caught a glimpse of a man so different from the steely-eyed marine I met everyday, that I almost shunned. That was the man Tony was trying to guard and protect, actually inflicting more damage in his eagerness to do so.

That man - _the stranger _- sighed ruefully and stated more to himself than anyone;

"He doesn't listen very well."

I was struck by the insight then that neither of these two men - _boys _- could see what the other was trying to do. They watched over each other and didn't even know it. Had the situation not been as it was I might have laughed at their foolishness.

_He doesn__'__t listen very well._

I sighed deeply, choosing my words carefully.

"No, I guess he doesn't."

_Neither of you do. _

**The End**


End file.
